The vise of the present invention was conceived for the primary purpose of tieing flies that are used in fly fishing. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the vise could be used in conjunction in any type of procedure which requires a wide degree of movement of the gripped item and/or the performing of intricate operations on the gripped item. Examples of other uses of the vise of this invention is in the field of micro-soddering of electronic components, precise welding of small sized items and in lapidary work.
In the tieing of flies, it is necessary that the fly be moved to a wide variety of different positions during the wrapping of the fly with the tinsel and string that is necessary to create the fly. It is normally necessary to precisely locate the wrapping upon the fish hook in the creating of the fly. An experienced fisherman will, upon encountering a particular type of fishing area, examine the different types of insects which are located within the fishing area. There are several thousand different types of varieties of insects and even a particular type of insect will vary in coloration and size between one fishing area and another. The experienced fisherman will make a serious attempt to precisely duplicate the insect at a particular fishing location. The using of such a fly greatly increases the chances of catching fish in that particular fishing location.
A vise of some type is usually desirable to be used to support the fish hook portion of the fly during the performing of the fly tieing operation. It is usually necessary to position the fish hook in a wide variety of positions during the few minutes that are required to tie the fly. Therefore, there is a definite need for some type of a vise which facilitates portability in use in remote areas, which can be readily attached to a wide variety of supporting structures and which can permit the fly to be moved to an endless number of positions to facilitate the tieing of a fly.